Burst the Hedgehog: The Series/Episode 1: New Friends and an Old Enemy
Synopsis Burst and his girlfriend Bethany have just moved to Station Square and are already having fun with one another! They are meting new friends and having a good time. But they don't know that something from their past has come back to haunt them and she's out for blood... Characters * Burst the Hedgehog * Bethany the Hedgebat * Ayla the Vampire Hedgebat * Inferno the Hedgebat * Joseph the Wolf * Brittney the Bat * Reggie the Bat * Tony the Fox * Shine the Hedgehog * Fetalia the Dark * Drake the Hedgebat * Maya the Echidna * Volt the Hedgebat * Stream the Cat * Sabrina the Hedgecat * Uriah the Hedgehog Episode Begin! Bethany: (flying with Burst) So this is Station Square, huh? Burst: You know it, baby. ???: (looking from afar) Hmph! You slut... I had my eyes on him first! Bethany: I sense somthing... You think it's you-know-who? Burst: I don't know. Tony: (eavesdropping nearby) Hmm... Ayla: (steps into view) Burst WILL be mine, Bethany... Just know that now. -two green beings are seen from one of the apartment building's balconies- Stream: Life on the ground doesn't seem too bad, is it my darling? Sabrina: -leaning her head on his shoulder- Not at all...I could get used to this... Ayla: (flies off) Stream: Hm? Guess these ground-dwellers can also fly, to an extent. Sabrina: Winged beings...I heard that they were rare...among ground-dwellers... Stream: Hm... Duely noted. (Burst and Bethany land a few seconds later) Burst: (looks around) Bethany: (smiles at him) Stream: -looks down and notices them- Hm! Another one. Sabrina: -shrugs- I don't know anything about ground-dwellers... Stream: Didn't expect you to be an expert. I would have easily made that mistake. Ayla: (vengefully looks at Bethany from above) Slut... Sabrina: -observing Ayla- It appears the black one has a vendetta of some kind... Stream: -looks up to Ayla- Hmm, indeed, the falcon observes its prey before swooping down for the kill. Shine & Fetalia: (run around the city) Burst: Huh? Bethany: Whoa! Ayla: (sees Shine and Fetty) Hmm... Fetalia: Where's that dark hooker....? Shine: Which one? (laughs) Fetalia: Very funny.... Stream: Equally as interesting... Sabrina: Fast ground-dwellers...I always thought speed was for the sky-dwellers... Stream: Indeed... Bethany: I'm sensing something again. Burst. Something is seriously wrong here. Burst: I'm sure its nothing, Beth. Ayla: (flies down to them) Well, hello Burst my darling... and his "girlfriend". Burst: Ayla! Bethany: You!! Shine: There! Bethany: (charges at Ayla) You're finished, vampire whore! Ayla: (charges back) Bring it on, slut! Burst: Uh-oh. Fetalia: If we let that skank have her way, the future will be ruined... Shine: Not if I can help it! Bethany: (kicking Ayla Chun-Li style) Ayla: (countering with several quick jabs) Inferno: (just flew in) Huh!? (sees the battle between Ayla and Bethany) Mom! Brittney: What the--!? Volt: Huh?! Ayla: You've taken away my one love, Bethany! I'll make sure you never touch him again! Bethany: Burst never loved you! You're a fucking psycho! Ayla: (violently kicks Bethany) Bethany: UGH!! (flies backwards into a wall) Shine: That's it! (spindashes into Ayla) Ayla: UGH!! Bethany: (a bit woozy) Burst: Beth! You ok? Bethany: I'm...fine... who's that beating up Ayla? Burst: I don't know. If he's beating up Ayla, he must be a good guy... Shine: Alright, slut! Time to change history! Fetalia: (chanelling dark powers) Ayla: (hisses) The only thing that's changing here is how long this slut is gonna live! Bethany: (growls) Burst: (fire appears in hands) Shine: Which one? You, Fetty, or that red chick over there? Fetalia: (knocks him with a shadow hand) STOP CALLING ME FETTY!!! Ayla: Who the fuck do you think!? (charges at Bethany) Burst: (jumps in front of Bethany and punches Ayla with a flame-engulfed fist) Ayla: AAH!! Bethany: That's what you get, whore! Ayla: (hisses) Shine: (throws some stuff at Ayla) Burst: ! I have an idea! (sets the stuff that Shine threw on fire for extra damage) Ayla: (dodges a few objects, but hit by the others) AH!! Shine: Hey! I had this under control, pal! Bethany: Leave him alone! He's trying to help! Ayla: (hisses) Bethany: (sweep-kicks Ayla) Ayla: UGH!! Shine: He ruined the moment, stole my spotlight! I had everything under control, until he ruined it and potentially doomed this world! Ayla: (hisses) (jumps on Burst) Bethany: Get off of him, whore! Fetalia: (spinkicks Ayla) Ayla: UGH!! (falls off of him) Burst: Thanks! Fetalia: Pleasure's mine! (shoots dark spheres at Ayla) Ayla: (hisses as she takes damage) Bethany: (flip-kicks Ayla) Ayla: UGH!! Burst: (uppercuts Ayla) Sabrina: What a turn of events... Stream: Vultures stab at each other over a rotting antalope... Ayla: UGH!! (flies back) Bethany: >:) Sabrina: Hmm... Maya: Umm... Ayla: (hisses) Hmph! You chumps aren't worth my time. (flies off) Sabrina: ...I don't like the black one, she seems malevolent somehow... Stream: Crows tend to not be noble. Bethany: I won't let you get away next time, Ayla! Burst: Jeez... she NEVER gives up... Stream: Hmm... Bethany: Next time she shows her whore face here... I'll be ready... Sabrina: So much outlandish accusasions...are we really listening to this? Stream: I have heard that ground-dwellers have too much anger, maybe because they're closer to the chaotic underworld... Burst: The rivalry between those two... it's just sad... Bethany: Ayla should have thought of that before she tried to take you away from me. Sabrina: They seem to be territorial... Stream: Extremely...but the tiger leaves its claw marks on its trees. Sabrina: True... Maya: ... What do you mean? Inferno: (flies down to his parents) Burst: Inferno! Bethany: Where were you!? Inferno: Sorry... I decided to fly here myself instead of flying on a plane, Bethany: Oh, that's right... Planes DO make him sick. Stream: Hmm... Inferno: What happened here? Burst: Ayla tried to kill your mother again. Inferno: (growls) Sabrina: ...This is confusing... Stream: Extremely... Inferno: I never liked Ayla... I'm gonna go after her! (flies off) Burst: No! Bethany: It's too dangerous! Don't do it, Inferno! Volt: Maybe I could help! Bethany: How?